


In a Different World

by Crusoe15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusoe15/pseuds/Crusoe15
Summary: One day Jughead and his friends find two witches practicing magic in the woods. When they ask to stay Jughead asks to see what they're doing. They accidently send themselves, Cheryl, and the Archie gang to and opposite universe. FP Jones is leader of a much more violent and darker Southside Serpents, Hal and Alice Cooper are a happy couple and decent loving parents. Fred and Mary Andrews are both members of the Southside Serpents and still married. Jason Blossom is still alive and Clifford Blossom is a doting father to his twins. Father Blackwood is good headmaster and guardian to both Nick and Sabrina. Hiram is suddenly darker too. Their counterparts get thrown into the mainstream universe and everyone is very confused when that includes Jughead's twin sister, Adie. Both dimensions will learn secrets that may be better left buried while trying to get everyone home





	In a Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i intended to post this before the time skip came out but my computer (or rather my keyboard) fell ill. It's set in Riverdale season 3 before Gladys came back to town. Tell me what you think in the comments below.

Jughead jones was not having a good day. He had been woken up far too early for his liking to hear that apparently witches were performing magic in the woods. Seriously, what was with this town? He had been going to check it out with Fangs, but Fangs couldn’t come. So, Jug somehow ended up with Betty, Archie, Veronica, and for reasons he could not comprehend, Cheryl. As they trekked through the woods, they kept on eye out for the supposed witches, according to Jug’s information there were two of them. One boy and one girl, did that mean they were witches, or did that make them warlocks? Jug wasn’t sure. He shook his head; it wasn’t the matter at hand. 

Eventually, they found a handsome dark-haired boy and a blonde girl of about the same age as them performing, what appeared to be, magic.

“What are you doing in my woods?” asked Jughead, filling his voice with the power and authority of the Serpent King.

“Hey, man, we were just looking for a place to hang out. We’re from Greendale. Didn’t know these woods belonged to anybody,” said the boy.

“These woods are Serpent territory and you’re not serpents, you’re trespassing,” Jughead told him. 

“You can’t all be serpents,” said the girl stubbornly, “so aren’t you trespassing too?”

“I’m the Serpent King,” Jug practically growled at her, “If I let someone into these woods, they’re allowed here.”

The girl seemed to deflate, “Could we work something out? We need a place to practice.”

“You want to make an arrangement where you can practice magic here? Is there nowhere in Greendale you can do that?” said Betty.

“We, um, kind of got expelled from the Academy of Unseen Arts,” said the boy sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t tell them things like that, Nick!” exclaimed the girl.

“Well, then maybe you shouldn’t have just told them my name, Sabrina!” he retorted. 

“Can you two lovebirds argue later?” asked Veronica with a sigh. 

“I’m not seeing any reason to allow you or magic in my woods!” Jughead cut in, “You all woke me up for this bullshit? Fuck this, get out of my woods. I’m going to back to sleep.”

“We really need to stay!” argued Sabrina.

“Juggie, why don’t you just listen to them?” Betty suggested.

“Or just listen to him, at least he’s got some manners,” interjected Cheryl

Jughead sighed at looked around at his friends (and Cheryl) and then back at Nick and Sabrina “Plead your case.”.

So, Nick told their tale. Father Blackwood was apparently both the headmaster of the Academy and the current High Priest of their coven. Sabrina believed that he had murdered her parents, the last high priest, and his mortal wife. It seemed marrying a mortal was a big no-no among witches. They had used glamour charms to make themselves appear to be Sabrina’s parents and had accused him in front of the entire coven. Their plan had backfired not only did they not get proof or a confession, but they had been expelled as punishment for their scheme. 

“So, until you can convince you coven to take you back you want to practice your skills in these woods?” Jughead asked for clarity.

“Basically, yeah,” said Nick.

Jughead pulled off his beanie, sat down on a nearby fallen log, and ran his hands through his fluffy black hair as he thought about it. He wondered what his father would’ve done. He had no idea what FP’s reaction to this would be. He had a feeling whatever he decided, FP would have something to say about it. That was his father though.  
Jughead weighed his options, if he had magic, he probably would’ve come up with worse schemes than theirs and for reasons far less noble, but would the Serpents and Riverdale be safe if he allowed them to stay? He just couldn’t be sure. 

“Can you guarantee that Riverdale and the serpents will be safe if I allow this?” he asked.

Sabrina bit her lip but didn’t say anything. Nick rubbed the back of his neck again.

“Well, no, but from what we’ve heard Riverdale isn’t all that safe to begin with,” said Nick.

“That doesn’t mean I should let you make it worse,” countered Jughead.  
“ I want to see what exactly you’re doing,” said Jughead, he’d make a decision when he'd seen what this looked like.

“You want us to do magic in front of you?” Nick asked incredulously.

“If you want to practice your skills here, then yes,’ Jug said simply

‘Okay,” said Sabrina brightly and she raised her hands. Nick raised his too holding them next to Sabrina’s and they began chanting. The world went black.


End file.
